Secret, Secret
Secret, Secret is the fourth episode of Season One in Glee Center Stage. It was aired on April 4th 2012. Patch sets an assignment to find a song that truly shows how they feel inside, after a secret drives a wedge between him and Waverly. Billy grows tired of all the secrets and not showing his real side, leading to Teddy finally revealing their secret, having big consequences for the club. Juli is horrified at June's revelation to what had happened between her and Spider, while several other members open up about themselves and others continue to keep their secrets locked away. And when 3 members join together with a new scheme, trouble begins to stir. 'Recap' So here's what you missed on Center Stage... June thought Spider was going to ask her to go steady, but it turns out he needed her to help him win JR's heart. Rose was feeling insecure again, and Violette and JR were quick to boost her morale. Babydoll told Billy she was pregnant, but it turns out it wan another one of her plans. Luke thought Babydoll was pregnant too, and joined the Glee Club in the hopes of being closer to her. JR decided to audition too so he could be with Spider. Ms. Bloss decided to visit Ms. Cole to see if she was alright, but so did Charlie, causing Ms. Cole to reveal to him that she is pregnant. ...and that's what you missed on Center Stage! 'Story' People often have things they choose to keep hidden; things that are kept locked away, hopefully long enough to be soon forgotten. For some, doing such is unintentional and is just one way of running from a painful past. Young and old alike, have their secrets, big or small, they're called secrets for a reason. One often finds, that when such secrets are discovered, either a huge weight is lifted from their chest or a can of worms is instantly opened. The school day went on as usual, people going about their daily routines. It was lunch time once again and Mr. Evans enjoyed sharing those moments with Ms. Bloss. Ms. Cole had decided to go back to her daily routine, still not knowing what to say and decided to stick with Charlie's initial thought; that she had been gaining weight. “Excuse me, I need to go to the little girls room. I think I had a few bad tacos and I need to unload.” said Kitty, laughing as she stood from her seat. Waverly and Patch nodded, laughing as well. “It's nice, you know?” said Waverly, resting her head on Patch's shoulder. “What is?” he answered with a smirk. “This.” she replied, taking his hand. Patch shrugged. “Listen, Waverly...there's something I've been meaning to tell you.” said Patch, moving his hand away from hers. She rolled her eyes. “Lord, don't tell me you're gay.” she said with a smile. “It's not that, it's...” he said, his voice growing increasingly nervous. Mr. Evans took a ring out of his pocket. “Oh my God. You're married.” said the Ms. Bloss, her eyes widening. “Waverly, I've been meaning to tell you! I've been trying to finalize the divorce papers for years.” said Mr. Evans, trying to calm Waverly down. Ms. Bloss couldn't believe what she was hearing and stormed out in a huff. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Meanwhile, the members of the Glee Club began to gather in the choir room, all waiting for Mr. Evans and the rest of the kids. June was still avoiding Spider, much to his dismay and Juli was soon picking up on this. June chose to avoid the subject though, and would often divert Juli's attention to something else like Broadway, Barbra Streisand or the upcoming solos. “Guys, has anyone else noticed how odd Babydoll's been acting?” said Rose, trying to break the silence that filled the room. “Come to think of it, yeah...she has been acting really weird.” answered JR. “You know, she's been very secretive, even in our room.” said Vi. “I even sometimes catch her sneaking out at night.” she added. Charlie payed no attention to anyone else in the room and pulled a tiny, crumpled picture from his wallet. Ms. Cole had given him a copy of her first ultrasound. A smile filled his face. “You guys are such dicks.” said Luke, tossing a paper ball at Rose. “Isn't it pretty obvious?” he added. “What's obvious?” answered Libby, her full attention now on Luke. “Dude, she's eating for two. Unlike Rose, over there who's eating for two hundred!” he said, bursting into laughter. Everyone gasped and started whispering amongst themselves. Libby on the other hand, began to scribble away on her little notebook, a smile painted on her face. Mr. Evans walked in soon after, making everyone fall silent. He was soon followed by Billy, along with Courtney as everyone looked on. Teddy showed up much later, taking a seat beside June. “Guys, time and time again, I've mentioned how this club is more than just a club, it's a family.” said Mr. Evans with a smile. “And in families, there are no secrets. So, being fully honest with all of you, I made possibly one of the biggest mistakes of my life by not telling Ms. Bloss that I'm still technically married, and I may have lost her for good.” he added with a sigh. Smiles began to leave the faces of the people in the room. “So, for this week's assignment, I want all of you to choose a song that would best express how you feel as a person; a song that would best describe who you are.” said the teacher, now smiling. “For us to be a family and to create beautiful music together, we first have to accept what we've done or are still doing. We have to let go of our inhibitions and be free of the things that hold us back. I know some of you will choose songs you are all comfortable with, but please, try your best to find that one song that will truly show how you feel inside.” he added. With that, the Glee Club meeting for that day had ended. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Elsewhere, Billy waited quietly for Teddy at their usual secret spot far beyond everyone's prying eyes. After what seemed like forever, Teddy finally arrived. “Hey.” said Teddy, kissing Billy on the cheek. “I got your message. So what's the urgent thing we have to talk about?” added Teddy, resting against a wall. Billy turned his back against Teddy and sighed. “I love you.” was all Billy said. Teddy approached him and hugged him. “Not as urgent as I thought, but still, thank you. I already know that.” he said, kissing Billy's nape. “I just want you to remember. You will always be the one I love.” answered Billy, his eyes beginning to swell. Teddy's face dropped. He could feel the tension deep within Billy. “You know no matter what happens, that I will love you.” said Teddy. “Now come on, spill. I know you. Something's bothering you.” he added, taking his boyfriend by the hand. Billy, now overcome with emotion began to cry. “Teddy, I'm tired...so tired.” he said, falling to his knees. “All the secrets...being someone I'm not...it's killing me.” he added, his hands covering his face. “Then don't hide anymore. We'll fight all this together.” Teddy said, taking to his knees as well, stroking Billy's face. “No, I can't...Courtney...” was all Teddy could understand from what Billy had said. “Oh, yeah...your girlfriend...Ms. High and Mighty, Babydoll.” said Teddy, rolling his eyes. “I can't hurt her. Not right now.” answered Billy. The look of worry had escaped Teddy's face and a look of bewilderment had taken it's place. “Wait, you don't mean-” he said. “She's pregnant, Teddy. She's having my baby.” answered Billy, cutting her off. Teddy began to cry too as he took Billy. The couple sat on the ground, their arms intertwined. “Shhh, you'll get through this. We'll get through this.” said Teddy as he kissed Teddy's head. “I can't...I can't hurt you or Courtney anymore.” Billy said, his voice shaking. “I have to make things right. It's just not fair to you or her.” he added, now crying even more. Teddy, realizing what Billy had meant, quickly let go. “Say no more.” he said as he stood, wiping the tears from his face and hurriedly leaving. Billy remained seated on the ground, tears streaming down his face once more. “'I love to see the ocean's beauty, and the moon that shines above. Alone in the sand looking at the stars, Wishing someday I would find true love. Would it be nice to see the morning with the one you love the most? Would it be nice to say goodnight to the one you hold so close to your heart, to your heart?'” he sang. “'The wind that blows the dove, is the wind that blows my love. Hope it'll find its way to you wherever you are.'” he added. “'I love to sit in fields of green looking deeply through the sky. Watching birds as they fly by hoping someday fate will bring me true love. Would it be nice to hold someone so dear, near you're heart? Would it be nice to hear those words I love you from the one that you love, that you love?'” he continued, now singing in the choir room. “'The wind that blows the dove, is the wind that blows my love. Hope it'll find its way to you wherever you are.'” he continued, pretending to dedicate the song to Courtney, but often looking at Teddy. "I'd love to see myself one day in the arms of someone who will share her life with me, selflessly. Someday you will find your way to me.” he sang. “'The wind that blows the dove, is the wind that blows my love. Hope it'll find its way to you wherever you are.'” he finished as people clapped. Courtney of course, sprang to her feet and hugged him tightly. He on the other hand, had his eyes locked on Teddy's. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ To no surprise, some of the kids chose not to take the assignment to heart and chose songs that really weren't meant to reveal their inner most thoughts. Courtney for example, sang a seemingly rather uneventful rendition of Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper. “'I come home in the morning light, my mother says "When you gonna live your life right?" Oh, mother dear, we're not the fortunate ones, and girls, they wanna have fu-un. Oh, girls, just wanna have fun.'” she sang, prancing about the choir room. “'The phone rings in the middle of the night, My father yells "What you gonna do with your life?" Oh, daddy dear, you know you're still number one, but girls, they wanna have fu-un. Oh, girls, just wanna have, that's all they really want..some fun...'” she continued. “'When the working day is done, Oh, girls, they wanna have fu-un. Oh, girls, just wanna have fun...'” she added, twirling about. “'Some boys take a beautiful girl, and hide her away from the rest of the world. I wanna be the one to walk in the sun. Oh, girls, they wanna have fu-un. Oh, girls, just wanna have, that's all they really want...some fun...'” she sang, prompting for the rest of the girls to sing along. “'When the working day is done, oh girls, they wanna have fu-un. Oh girls, just wanna have fun...girls, they want, wanna have fun. Girls, wanna have.'” she sang, pulling Libby up from her seat to dance along. “'They just wanna, they just wanna. They just wanna, they just wanna. Girls just wanna have fun!'” she continued. “'They just wanna, they just wanna. They just wanna, they just wanna. Girls just wanna have fun!'” she finished, twirling Libby back into her seat. What seemed as yet another conceited song choice for the beautiful Babydoll, actually expressed what she had felt deep inside. She had grown up too fast from her parents' divorce, forcing herself to be the perfect woman she thought she had to be, never really having the fun she actually wanted. As the two took their seats, June stood. “I honestly do not have any deep, dark secrets of my own, except or my love of all thing's Disney. Although, that isn't actually deep or dark, but something whimsically beautiful.” she said, a huge smile on her face. “With that said, I would like to sing something which will express how I've been feeling lately about certain...issues.” she added, trying to contain her disdain. Mr. Evans nodded. “I have chosen to sing I Don't Know How To Love Him from Jesus Christ Superstar. Although sung by Mary Magdalene, I would like to reiterate that I not once was a harlot, and I will never be one. I also have not had many men before, like the lyrics state, but I think the message of the song is what matters here.” said June, prompting Luke to yawn. “Get on with it! We don't have all day!” yelled Luke. June raised an eyebrow at him and began to sing. “'I don't know how to love him. What to do, how to move him. I've been changed, yes really changed. In these past few days, when I've seen myself, I seem like someone else.'” she sang, clutching her hands to her heart. “'I don't know how to take this. I don't see why he moves me. He's a man. He's just a man. And I've had so many men before, in very many ways, he's just one more.'” she continued. “'Should I bring him down? Should I scream and shout? Should I speak of love, let my feelings out?'” she sang, closing her eyes. “'I never thought I'd come to this. What's it all about? Don't you think it's rather funny, I should be in this position. I'm the one who's always been so calm, so cool, no lover's fool, running every show. He scares me so.'” she added, opening her eyes again and clenching her fists. “'I never thought I'd come to this. What's it all about?'” she sang. “'Yet, if he said he loved me, I'd be lost. I'd be frightened. I couldn't cope, just couldn't cope.' I'd turn my head. I'd back away. I wouldn't want to know.” she continued, slowly sitting down on a chair, a blank stare filling her face. “'''He scares me so. I want him so. I love him so.” she finished, a single tear dripping from her right eye.' She then stood, fixed the creases from her dress, smiled awkwardly, thanked everyone for their applause and took her seat. Rose was next to sing, bringing a frown to Juli's face. After some much needed coaxing from JR and Violette, she had finally decided on a song. “I know I may not speak up as much, and often times I just sit in the background. But thanks to Vi and JR, I'm slowly realizing that there are more to things in life than personal appearances. Thank you so much to the two of you...for being my friends.” she said. Violette rested her head on JR's shoulder as they locked pinkies, both smiling. “'Everyday is so wonderful then suddenly it's hard to breathe. Now and then I get insecure from all the pain. I'm so ashamed.” she sang nervously. “'''I am beautiful no matter what they say. Words can't bring me down. I am beautiful in every single way. Yes words can't bring me down, oh no. So don't you bring me down today.” she continued, her voice still shaking. “'To all your friends you're delirious. So consumed in all your doom, ooh. Trying hard to fill the emptiness. The pieces gone. Left the puzzle undone. Ain't that the way it is?'” she sang. Violette motioned for her to smile ans shake it off, make Rose giggle a bit. “'You're beautiful no matter what they say. Words can't bring you down, oh no. You're beautiful' In every single way. Yes words can't bring you down, oh no. So don't you bring me down today.” she sang, now with a smile on her face. “'No matter what we do, no matter what we say, we're the song inside the tune, full of beautiful mistakes.'” she continued. “'And everywhere we go, the sun will always shine. And tomorrow we might awake on the other side.'” she sang. “'We're beautiful no matter what they say. Yes words won't bring us down, oh no. We are beautiful' In every single way. Yes words can't bring us down, oh no. So don't you bring me down today. Oh, oh, don't you bring me down today. Don't you bring me down, ooh, today.” she ended, running over to Violette and JR and hugging them both tight. Everyone began to clap. Noticeably, a look of resentment filled Libby's face. In truth, not a single soul knew about Libby's desire to become lead of the Glee Club. This secret wish of her's had stemmed from when she was rejected for the lead in her communities' production of Annie at the tender age of 10, June unknowingly beating her out for the much coveted role. It could possibly have been the fact the June was a natural ginger, or even because June was a more well-rounded perform then she was. Now that she was closer to the probability of achieving her goal, more and more people seemed to be standing in her way. There was of course the obvious choice for leads, the power couple, Courtney and Billy, the big girl with an bigger voice, Rose, also Juli, the club's resident diva, and of course, her unwilling childhood foe, June. As she sat idly by, the wheels in her brain began to turn, thinking of more and more ways for her to reach her much coveted star. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ That night, Juli and June lay on their respective beds, both girls thinking intently about the performances that they had seen today. “June, you've obviously been hurting these passed few days.” said Juli, turning in her roommate's direction. “I really don't want to talk about it, Juli.” she answered, gazing at the posters of various Broadway musicals and Disney movies that filled the barely visible wall. “But you sang about it. So I, along with the rest of the Glee Club, pretty much know what you're going through right now.” Juli said with a smirk. “So spill.” she added. June sighed and turned towards Juli. “Alright, alright. You got me.” she said, rolling her eyes. “Obviously, it's Spider.” she added with a huff. “So the Dreadlock Dreamboat doesn't see you the same way you see him...so?” replied Juli. “It's not that.” said June. “I mean, Barbra had to get married twice to actually find the man she knew she would be with, right?” she added. “So what's bothering you then?” asked Juli. “It's really not my secret to tell, you know.” sighed June. “Come on, June...it's me you're talking to!” answered Juli, swatting June with a pillow. June sat up and rubbed the part of her arm that was hit. “Fine, fine. You know that time when Spider asked me to join him in the auditorium and I thought he was going to ask me to go steady?” asked June. “Who would forget? You we're giddy that entire day.” she answered. “He had this entire mural which he made, set-up on stage, rose petals scattered all over the stage. He asked me for the perfect song to sing, we had a wonderful Disney moment and apparently none of it was for me.” said June, sighing heavily. “Well, duh. Obviously.” answered Juli, rolling her eyes. “So who's the lucky girl then?” she added sarcastically. “Lucky girl? Ha! Try again.” said June with a sheepish grin, prompting Juli to sit up. “NO WAY!” she exclaimed. “Yes way! And the lucky BOY is in the Glee Club too.” replied June. “Oh brother, we've got two queers in our midst...” said Juli. “If there's one thing I can't stand, it's fags.” she added. “Juli, don't you think that's a little sexist?” stated June. “Oh, come on! After what they did to you, you should pretty much hate them too!” answered Juli. “Ugh, they'll probably take all our children and take off their clothes!” said Juli, cringing at the thought. June sighed. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ The next day in the choir room, Juli sat next to June, often glancing at JR and Spider, cringing at the thought of the two being together. Violette's turn came up and she stood up from her seat. “Many of you wont understand why I chose this song, but please bare with me. This is just something I need to...how you say, get off my chest.” she said. She took off her neon purple coat and tossed it to the floor, Courtney rolling her eyes and shrugging. She then tied her hair in a ponytail and began to sing. “'Hey, Dad, look at me. Think back, and talk to me. Did I grow up according to plan? And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I want to do? But it hurts when you disapproved all along.'” she sang with all her might. “'And now I try hard to make it. I just want to make you proud. I'm never gonna be good enough for, you can't pretend that I'm alright. And you can't change me.'” she added. “'Cause we lost it all. Nothin' lasts forever. I'm sorry I can't be perfect. Now it's just too late, and we can't go back. I'm sorry I can't be perfect.” she sang, swaying side to side with her eyes closed. “'I try not to think about the pain I feel inside. Did you know you used to be my hero? All the days you spent with me now seem so far away. And it feels like you don't care any more. And now I try hard to make it. I just want to make you proud. I'm never gonna be good enough for you. I can't stand another fight. And nothing's all right.'” she continued. “'Cause we lost it all, and nothin' lasts forever. I'm sorry I can't be perfect. Now it's just too late and we can't go back. I'm sorry I can't be perfect.” she added. “''Mental note, research on Prime Minister L'Ange.” thought Libby to herself. “'Nothing's gonna change the things that you said. And nothing's gonna make this right again. Please don't turn your back, I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you, but you don't understand.” she sang, extending her arm out as if she were trying to reach for someone's hand. “'Cause we lost it all. Nothin' lasts forever. I'm sorry I can't be perfect. Now it's just too late, and we can't go back. I'm sorry I can't be perfect.” she sang, slowly inching towards the floor as she hugged herself tight. “'Cause we lost it all. Nothin' lasts forever. I'm sorry I can't be perfect. Now it's just too late, and we can't go back. I'm sorry I can't be perfect.” she finished, a frown evident on her face. “Merci.” she said as she stood and curtsied. “''Looks like Little Miss Foreign Exchange isn't exactly what she said she was.” thought Libby with a seemingly evil grin. Up next was Teddy who wasted no time, not even batting an eyelash, to sing his song. “I know this may seem cheesy, but here's a little Taylor Swift.” he said, shrugging. “Gay, gay, gay, gay gay!” joked Luke. “That's enough!” yelled Mr. Evans, shooting Luke a look. “Carry on.” he said, motioning for Teddy to begin. He cued his music and began to sing. “'You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset. She's going off about something that you said. She doesn't get your humor like I do.” he sang. “'I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night. I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like. And she'll never know your story like I do.'” he continued. “'But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts. She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers. Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time.'” he sang. “'If you could see that I'm the one who understands you. Been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me, you belong with me.'” he sang, once in awhile looking at Billy. Billy began to sweat, not being able to look Teddy in the eyes. “'Walkin' the streets with you in your worn out jeans. I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be. Laughing on the park bench thinkin' to myself, hey isn't this easy?'” he sang. “'And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town. I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down. You say you find I know you better than that. Hey, whatcha doing with a girl like that?'” he continued, now shooting Courtney a look. Billy began to feel more awkward. “'She wears high heels, I wear sneakers. She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers. Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time.'” he sang once more. “'If you could see that I'm the one who understands you. Been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me.'” he sang. “'Standin' by, waiting at your back door. All this time how could you not know that? You belong with me, you belong with me.'” he continued. “'Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night. I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry. I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams. I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.'” he sang with a smirk, Libby beginning to notice who he was singing to. “'Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? Been here all along so why can't you see You belong with me.'” he sang. “'Standing by or waiting at your back door. All this time how could you not know that? You belong with me, you belong with me.'” he continued. “'Have you ever thought just maybe, you belong with me, you belong with me...'” he finished, sighing deeply. Everyone began to clap until Courtney spoke. “And just who were you singing about, Teen Queen?” she said as she laughed, prompting Luke to snicker. Teddy raised an eyebrow and approached her slowly. “Your boyfriend, Babydoll.” he said, snapping back at Courtney and caressing Billy's face. He then walked out of the choir room as everyone gasped in disbelief. Billy hurried after him, shoving him into the janitor's broom closet. “What the hell were you think in there?!” screamed Billy. “The assignment was to express ourselves through song, and that's exactly what I did!” he answered, shoving Billy back. “It wasn't part of the assignment to expose me to the rest of the Glee Club.” snapped Billy, bringing his voice down to a whisper, realizing that people outside might actually hear them. “You know what, Billy? Man up! For once in your life, be yourself! I may be openly gay, but I'm more of a man than you'll ever be!” answered Teddy, shoving Billy back again as he stormed out of the broom closet. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Later that night, Libby sat with Courtney in her dorm room, their heads filled with so much information. “So what do you wanna do about today's revelations?” asked Libby as she smiled coyly. “Oh, shut up! It was all just fun and games 'til I found out my boyfriend was sleeping with another dude.” she replied, lighting a cigarette and taking a few puffs. Just then, there was a knock on the door. “Bitch, kill that cig! It might be Sister Shadona or one of the teachers!” said Libby, smacking Courtney's hand. “ Besides, how'd you manage to smuggle that in here?” she added. “First of all, screw you for hitting me. Secondly, there's nothing a little money wont buy. The lunch lady has been supplying my cigs ever since I got here.” answered Courtney, taking a few more puffs and hiding the cigarette behind her back. The door opened, revealing Juli. “Perfect, you're here too, Babydoll.” she said. Courtney rolled her eyes. “And what do we owe the honor of you gracing us with your presences, Ms. Second Rate Diva?” said Courtney. “May I come in, Libby?” asked Juli. Libby nodded, letting her in. Juli took a seat on the empty bed. “The recent homosexual uproar in the Glee Club is just sickening.” said Juli, shaking her head. “Tell me about it...” said Courtney sarcastically, killing her cigarette on the windowsill. “I'm not here to waste your time.” said Juli. “I have a point, I promise.” she added. “Well then make it, and make it fast.” said Libby. “Babydoll, it's pretty clear that you don't like me, and I pretty much want to bash a microphone over your head.” stated Juli. “The feeling is mutual.” said Courtney, rolling her eyes. “But if there's one thing we both clearly hate, and when I say hate I mean with a vengeance, it's gay men.” Juli continued. “First, Spider choosing JR over June...and now Billy secretly being with Teddy after what he did to you. That-that's just simply appalling.” she added. “You said you had a point?” asked Libby. “You run the school paper, and judging from your juicy gossip column, you have a very excellent way with words. So, we start there.” said Juli. “This is getting interesting.” said Courtney with a grin. “As I was saying, we start with the school paper's gossip column to get everyone in the know. We can play on the whole, 'pregnant teen abandoned by her gay boyfriend thing' and the rest is history.” said Juli with a smile. “So what you're trying to say is that you want this all to turn into an anti-gay campaign, am I right?” said Libby with a smile. “Precisely.” answered Juli. “I like the way you think.” answered Courtney with a smile. “I'm beginning to think you don't suck as much after all.” she added. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ The Glee Club gathered in the auditorium, some relieved from revealing a little more about themselves, others with heavy hearts. The lights were dimmed as they gathered on stage and began to sing. “'Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it, in your pocket, taking this one to the grave. If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said. 'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead…'” they sang in unison. The scene shifts, showing Charlie as he holds Ms. Cole's hand. The couple are looking on as the doctor does an ultrasound, revealing to them the gender of their child. “'Why do you smile like you have told a secret? Now you're telling lies 'cause you're the one to keep it. But no one keeps a secret. No one keeps a secret. Why when we do our darkest deeds, do we tell? They burn in our brains, become a living hell. 'cause everyone tells, everyone tells…'” the continued to sing. The scene now shits to Courtney, standing in front of a mirror in her dorm room's bathroom. She sighs after applying on some make-up and slowly begins to attach her first pregnancy pad. “'Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it, in your pocket, taking this one to the grave. If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said. 'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead…'” they sang. The scene shifts to June, looking on as Spider and JR walk hand in hand through the school's halls. Spider gives JR a peck on the cheek and June wipes the tear that trickles down her cheek. Rose, also hidden, sees Spider and JR and begins to cry. “'Look into my eyes. Now you're getting sleepy. Are you hypnotized by secrets that you're keeping? I know what you're keeping. I know what you're keeping.'” they continued. It now shifts to Mr. Evans as he walks into the teacher's lounge with his tray of food. Ms. Bloss spots him coming closer and she quickly stands from her seat, leaving. “'Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it, in your pocket, taking this one to the grave. If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said 'cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead…'” they sang again. The scene now shows Violette, looking at a few family pictures that she brought along with her. She then unfolds a French tabloid which she also brought along, one of the story titles saying “Fille du Premier Ministre, envoyé à!”, translated in English, “Prime Minister's daughter, sent away!” The scene then returns to the auditorium “'You swore you'd never tell…You swore you'd never tell…'” they sang. The scene shifts to Luke as he checks if the coast is clear. He then lock the door of his dorm room and takes a folded picture out from the bottom of one of the many boxes hidden under his bed. It is the picture of a young blonde boy, wearing glasses, heavily overweight and covered in pimples. He then frowns, and proceeds to crumple it up. “'You swore you'd never tell…You swore you'd never tell…'” It now shifts to Billy who Is taking out his anger on the punching bag inside the school's gym late at night. As he punches away, tears stream down his face, building his rage even more. Teddy on the other hand, is seen finishing an email addressed to his parents, finally telling them about his sexuality. He reads it one last time, sighs, and hits delete. “'Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it, in your pocket, taking this one to the grave. If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said. 'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead…'” they sang. The scene now shows Juli leaving Libby's room with a smile on her face. With her, she carries posters with statements such as “STRAIGHT IS RIGHT!” and “GAY, GAY, GO AWAY!” “'Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it, in your pocket, taking this one to the grave. If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said. 'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead…'” they sang again. Libby soon follows after Juli carrying a stack of freshly printed special editions of the school's gossip column, Tattle Tale. She slowly makes her way to the school cafeteria, leaving some copies of the column in designated areas. “'Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it, in your pocket, taking this one to the grave. If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said. 'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead…'” they sang once more. Libby has now made her way to the cafeteria, distributing copies of the column. She then approaches the bulletin board and pins a blown-up copy of the column for all eyes to see. “'Yes two can keep a secret if one of us is…. Dead.'” they finished as the lights turned off. In bold, pink letters, the first headline read “BABYDOLL A BABY MAMA: THE QUEEN BEE AND HER CLOSET QUEEN”. THE END 'Cast' 'Main Cast' Courtney "Babydoll" Wintour (UndercoverGleek1) Billy "G-Man" Grappa (Goku24) Rosemary "Rose" Winters (KCisaGleek98) Junette "June" Harris (DisneySparkles) Lucas "Luke" Hamilton (XIamAweSam) Julianna "Juli" Silver (Gleelover4ever) Jonas "JR" Hayfield (QFabrayGleek4eva) Violette "Vi" L'Ange (Sooperpurple) Elizabeth "Libby" Brooks (Josh Bullin24) Charles "Charlie" Quint (Gonzalorams) Theodore "Teddy" McCall (ArashiKagami) Spider "Spider" Reed (Theunitedstateofme) Patch Princeton Evans (Theunitedstateofme) Wavery Alice Bloss (DisneySparkles) 'Recurring Cast / Guest Cast' Kitty Cole (theunitedstateofme) 'Songs' *'Wherever You Are' by David Archuleta. Sung by Billy. *'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' by Cyndi Lauper. Sung by Courtney. *'Don't Know How To Love Him' from Jesus Christ Superstar. Sung By June. *'Beautiful' by Christina Aguilera. Sung by Rose. *'Perfect' by Simple Plan. Sung by Violette. *'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift. Sung by Teddy. *'Secret' by The Pierces. Sung by Center Stage.